Moe A D'oh D'oh
by Town life
Summary: Homer is warned that his day's are almost at a end, Bart Learns' a dark secret about his family, Moe is visted by a evil spirt and Lisa and Marge try to make it on thier,own what more could you want?. Rated for HM romance with dark and light Humor.ch 2 up
1. A Dream Not To Remember

" This is my first simpson fic R&R."

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

" The house was silent and slightly dim from an almost burnt out lightbulb as Homer.J.Simpson sat on his dull red couch in the living room not really watching the loud booming tv in front of him but instead just merely blinking slowly in a daze.

" Marge!! " Homer yelled loudly as his voice echoed through the house, As seconds past by he was greeted only with silence.

" Bart!? " Homer once again yelled yet no anwser came, Homer sighed as he grabed the remote and quickly muted the loud tv by smashing the button with his thumb.

" Girl Bart?...Baby Bart? " Homer yelled as his voice echoed through the empty hall's and lonely room's.

" If I have to get up and you are all playing a joke im going to be really mad!! " Homer growled in anger as he lifted himself from his seat and slowly walked into the kitchen, Inside the water driped slowly from the faucet as the table sat in the dim light alone casting odd shadow's along the floor.

Homer felt his heart pounding in his chest loudly as he slowly backed up toward's the living room again only to be stoped by a odd soft voice, The voice was not evil it was gentle a womans' voice homer looked around the kitchen to see that indeed a woman had made her way in the house and was sitting atop the kitchen table with a soft smile on her face.

Homer felt fear enter his very soul as the woman simply smiled towards him, She had long blonde hair, soft blue eye's, her nose was small and pert as her lip's were pouty. The woman wore a pure white gown and white heel's she was very beautifull indeed.

" Ahhhh...Are you death?!...If you are take the boy he allready doesn't have a life!! " Homer shreiked like a girl as he backed up into the kitchen wall shaking in fear.

" No..no homer im not death im an angel." The woman giggled as her light blue eye's glistened softly before homer took a sigh of relife.

" Ahhhh...A angel of death!!! " Homer screamed again as this time the woman did not giggle nor chuckle but instead rolled her eye's slowly.

" No homer listen im not going to kill you." The woman slowly spoke so that the man in front of her could hopefully understand.

" Ok..so if your not here to kill me then why are you here?." Homer asked slowly as he begen to notice that the room was geting brighter than it was before.

" Homer you are sleeping right now, I was sent by a higher force to warn you that if you do not change your way's you will die and...are you listening to me?" The woman yelled in anger as homer had gone to the fridge and made himself a sandwhich stacked high with meat of all kind's.

" Yea...Yea If I do not be a better person I will die gotcha." Homer sighed as he took a deep bite from his sandwhich with a blank look on his face.

" Homer this is a dream the food is not real!!. " The woman yelled as her once straight hair frizzed out in tangle's as she snaped her finger's causeing the sandwhich to vanish from his hand's.

" Awww...why does everything I love vanish?." Homer sighed as he looked up to the so called angel who was tapping her foot on the floor annoyed giveing her his attention.

" Homer change your way's, Start with moe the cat knows' the way, Then with bart love him or lose your pride and last the true woman will tell you the rest. " The angel spoke in a serious tone as she begen to walk towards a blinding light that formed behind her.

" Wait!...you break into my dream house and don't even tell me your name! " Homer yelled out loudly as he sheilded his eye's from the light with his hand only to hear no reply.

" Ashita!!!! " Her voice boomed towards homer as his world went black

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Homer screamed loudly as he awoke from his dream only to find he was in his bed, Marge at his side like allways' yet instead of sleeping she was awake too looking to him in shock and worry.

" Homer what is wrong? " Marge asked with a shakey voice as she placed a soft slender hand atop his fat rough palm.

" I...I...Something about moe being a cat...bart being a true woman and I think my pride will tell me im the best. " Homer slowly spoke as he sighed with relife before quickly falling back to sleep on his pillow leaving marge mummbleing slowly as she tried to go back to sleep also.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >>

Yet somewhere in a diffrent realm a certain angel knew this was going to be a hard soul to save.


	2. El Barto So It begins!

**I have decided to continue...I own nothing I forgot to metion it in chap one so again I own Nothing!**

**>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >**

" Green spray paint slowly oozed slowly down a cracked gray wall, As Bart Simpson put the finishing touches' on his latest mark soon all would know his mark and fear the name when they spoke it.

" El Barto " Read huge word's beside a picture of bart as he steped back a few step's to admire his work before chuckleing aloud and jumping back on his skateboard taking off into the distance. Not noticeing gil walking up to the wall slowly as he let out a scream.

" Awwww...no graffiti on my store wall, Oh man im going to be fired again I just know it! " Gil sighed depressed as a woman passed him by giveing the graffiti a crude look.

" Awwww...please miss I will clean it up just buy something!!!...The wolf is at old gils' door! " Gil pleaded as the woman merely ingored him and vanished from sight.

" Ha!..Ha!..you're out of business. " Nelson laughed crudely while passing by as gil sighed and made his way into the store for another day of hard work.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Bart quickly made great time getting back to his house, The sun baked the roof in its' scorching glare as within second's bart opened the door and made his way to the couch ploping down softly as he grabed the remote and switched on the tv to "The Krusty The Clown Show".

" Hey!, Hey!... kid's welcome to a crazy episode of krusty!!!!" A clown in a purple suit with green clown pants' spoke in a cheerfull tone as kid's in the audience claped happily.

" Oh yeah this is the life." Bart whispered as lisa made her way to the living room and sat beside him her hand's on her lap as she gave him a serious look.

" Grrrr what lisa?...You know I can't watch tv with someone watching me, just like homer hates' it when the dog watches' him eat." Bart growled as he looked to his annoying little sister who rolled her eye's.

" Bart I need you to help me, You see I have a project due this monday and I need a sample of moss from the springfeild cave but..." Lisa trailed off with a sigh as bart gave her a blank stare.

" You"re afraid right? " Bart spoke slowly as lisa nodded gently her eye's filled with shame as she jumped off the couch.

" I know you're just going to laugh, But I just thought maybe you would be a good brother for once and help me out. " Lisa pleaded softly as bart groaned and sliped off the couch, Sure he hated his little sister but she could tug at his heart string's with pity really well..plus when she went to sleep he could just allway's plant a trap in her room.

" Ok..ok I will go to the stupied cave and get you your moss essh." Bart sighed as he quickly ran out the door slaming it shut before lisa could give him a hug he hated when she did that.

" Lisa did he buy it? " Marge asked her daughter softly sticking her head out of the kitchen area as lisa giggled with a smirk happy that she fooled her brother.

" Yep he did now let's hurry and get barts' gift upstairs' before he gets back." Lisa told her mother in a hyper like voice as they both then let out a chuckle.

" Wait lisa you sure that the cave is not dangerous? " Marge asked as her voice changed from happy to worried in under two seconds' , As lisa sighed shakeing her head slowly.

" Mom that cave is as harmless as maggie." Lisa reassured her mother as she took her hand and led her upstairs' to her room so they could plan the surprise.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

Bart jumped over a small dip in the sidewalk with ease as his skateboard raced through springfeild at top speed's dodgeing people and animal's alike before he suddenly came to a stop., To be honest he had actually been knocked off his board by none other than his fat and stupied father homer at the qwikie mart.

" Hey watch where you're going you dumb...oh hey bart." Homer quickly changed his tone as bart got back up to his feet shaking the dirt off his blue shorts'.

" Homer what the hell are you doing downtown?...aren't you supossed to be at work?" Bart sneered in anger as homer just blinked with a dumb look on his face.

" Oh yea I knew I was forgetting something today." Homer slowly spoke as bart sighed while he quickly grabed his board with his right hand swiftly.

" While you're here why not give me a lift to the springfield cave homer? " Bart asked as homer nodded a no before he got into his beat up car that he had been standing beside.

" Sorry boy but I have alot of work to do first I have to go to moes, then to lard lad for donughts and last work I have no time to play around." Homer told his son with a smirk as bart gave him a glare filled with hate and anger.

" One day I will be gone and...you will lose your pride and joy!" Bart yelled as he took off down the parking lot in rage while homer thought about what he said.

" My pride?...bart?...lose!!!...ahhhhhh my dream!...I have to catch him and make him happy or he will be took from me!..hold on boy dad is a coming!!!" Homer yelled out like a mad man as he drove through the parking lot at top speed before smashing into a hard object with a dull thud.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

" Oh please be Ned Flanders'." Homer spoke in worry as he jumped out of his car to see bart on the ground bruised and moaning in pain as his skateboard slowly ran across homers' feet.

" D'oh!! " homer yelled as his day just got worse.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> 

R&R plz next chap will be here shortly.


End file.
